wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Pyrrhia Stakes
Hey everybody! It's Beatles Neko, with another story. Don't worry, it's a short story that's finished in one sitting. Anyway, I'm writing this story in a sort of crossover-AU with the Belmont Stakes that is today (for me as I write this). Please only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Time: 3:35 RACE STARTS AT: 4:30 Loud voices blared out of the speakers, but an antsy IceWing ignored it. His name was Silver Ice, and he was going to race in the Pyrrhia Stakes. He let out a puff of breath. The race wouldn't begin for a while, but the pressure was mounting by every second. ---- Time: 3:40 Peak stretched, before getting up from his chair and entering a break room. The SkyWing grabbed a cup and got some coffee. Real coffee. He took a sip. The race begins in 50 minutes or so. I have some time, especially since I don't have to commentate until the race begins. Peak grabbed a bagel and exited the room, walking down the stairs and into the stable area, where the competitors stayed until the race began. "Warmup begins in five," he warned them, before turning and exiting the room. He looked over and saw of board of the competitors, in order of most likely to win. 1. Sunset Sky - SkyWing 2. Flimp Limp - SeaWing 3. Drip Dry - RainWing 4. Helios - SandWing 5. Mudslide Slipper - MudWing 6. Silver Ice - IceWing 7. Time Setter - NightWing Peak sighed, and ran his talons down the chart. HE rested on Time Setter. He'd won the first two races, but now he was at the bottom. All the dragons before him had suddenly bumped in front of him. Perhaps it's just the warmups that are getting to him. Or is he really not a time setter? ---- Time: 3:45 The Winston Warmup Silver Ice flexed his talons as he waited for the first warmup—the Winston, to begin. A NightWing lifted up a gun and shot it. The dragons plunged forward, unfurling their wings, and taking flight. Silver Ice beat his wings, as he sawn Sunset Sky shoot ahead. The SkyWing thought pure muscle could get him anywhere. Closing in on the SkyWing was Time Setter. Silver Ice felt a sinking feeling. He was being beat by a dragon who had lower odds them him. They're just odds, and odds can be wrong, Silver Ice reminded himself. The IceWing surged forward, and surpassed Mudslide Slipper and Drip Dry. In front of him were Helios, Flimp Limp, Time Setter, and Sunset Sky. Silver Ice beat his wings, attempting to pass Helios, but the SandWing sensed him, and flew faster. Helios then passed Flimp Limp. Silver Ice kept flying forward, desperate to beat the SandWing. In doing so, he also passed the SeaWing. Cheering erupted from the crowd. Silver Ice looked up, and saw with a sinking feeling, Sunset Sky had already passed the finish line with Time Setter right on his heels. Helios passed, followed by Silver Ice. The IceWing sat, panting, as Flimp Limp, Drip Dry, and Mudslide Slipper crossed the line. ---- Time: 3:50 Peak watched as the IceWing shot ahead of three dragons. Impressive, considering he's toward the bottom of the list. After a couple more warmups, Peak went back to check the board. It was recalculating for the more accurate up-to-date odds. 1. Sunset Sky-SkyWing 2. Time Setter-NightWing 3. Helios-SandWing 4. Silver Ice-IceWing 5. Drip Dry-RainWing 6. Flimp Limp-SeaWing ---- Time: 4:25 Silver Ice's talons were shaking. In five minutes, the race would begin. Sunset Sky and Time Setter were being cocky about the whole thing, and even at the moment, were completely relaxed and unworried. Time seemed to slow...until the NightWing appeared with the gun. He lifted it, and shot. The gates opened, and the dragons surged forward. Silver Ice immediately flew into the air, when a loud ClANG echoed through the excited air. He peeked over his shoulder, and saw Sunset Sky had crashed into the gate and fell, gritting his teeth in pain as he adjusted his wing, which appeared dislocated. Silver Ice paced himself, but didn't end up last. In front of him was Time Setter and Helios. Behind him was Drip Dry, Flimp Limp, and Sunset Sky. Drip Dry was beating her wings, and gaining on the IceWing. Silver Ice took to a slightly faster pace, but the RainWing kept going. She's trying to tire me out. Silver Ice dropped down and flew at a lower altitude. The flurry of wings couldn't bother him down here, and he didn't have to maneuver around any dragons. Time Setter dropped down to his level, and seemed a little closer. Silver Ice looked up, and realized he was starting to pass Helios. The SandWing didn't realize the IceWing was directly under him. IceWing beat his wings faster, until he was completely ahead of Helios, then ascended up in front of the SandWing, who screeched in surprise. Time Setter was beginning to pull away. Silver Ice beat his wings. He was in second, and he was keeping that position. The finish line was in sight. Silver Ice saw Time Setter was slowing down; he'd used up all his energy. Silver Ice flew down right next to the NightWing, and pulled ahead. Time Setter gasped in surprise, when suddenly the finish line flashed under their feet. ---- Time: 4:35 Peak watched as the IceWing pulled ahead of the NightWing. He nearly dropped his cup of coffee. The IceWing, one of the dragons who had only raced three times before, a newbie to giant races, had won. ---- Time: 4:40 "Silver Ice won!" Silver Ice's jaw nearly dropped as he was rushed into the Winner's Circle, and the flower necklace was placed on him. He'd won. He smiled as photos were taken of him. Silver Ice puffed out his chest. He had won the Pyrrhia Stakes. He had won. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)